1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite IC card which is operable in both: a contact mode used to perform, for example, reception of electric power from an electric power supply and transmission and reception of signals via electric contacts; and a non-contact mode used to perform, for example, reception of electric power from an electric power supply and transmission and reception of signals by electromagnetic coupling in a non-contact manner without electric contacts in the IC card, and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an IC card having a built-in semiconductor memories and the like, a composite IC card (dual IC card) is known which is operable in both a contact mode and a non-contact mode. As an example, there is a composite IC card in which an antenna coil provided inside a card used to perform a non-contact communication with external terminals is physically connected by wiring to an IC module which is operable in both a contact mode and a non-contact mode.
In addition, there is a composite IC card in which a coil is formed in an IC module which is operable in both a contact mode and a non-contact mode, and a coil used to make an electrical coupling with the coil formed in the IC module in a non-contact manner and an antenna coil used to perform a non-contact communication with external terminals are provided inside the card (refer to WO 99/26195, WO 98/15926, and WO 96/35190).
In the latter composite IC card, it is unnecessary to physically connect the IC module and the antenna coil with wiring and defects such as a loose connection are unlikely to be caused, which leads to its increased demand recently. This type of IC card is obtained by fabricating a card base having a built-in antenna coil and a coil used to make an electrical connection with an IC module, forming a recess in the card base by milling which is used to embed the IC module, and then embedding and arranging the IC module in the recess.
When forming the recess in the card base, depending on the accuracy of the processing machine and the position of the coil used to make an electrical connection with the IC module, it is possible to cause disconnection and deformation of the coil.
For a composite IC card in which an IC module configured to be operated in both a contact mode and a non-contact mode and including a coil, a coil used to make an electrical coupling with the coil formed in the IC module in an non-contact manner, and an antenna coil used to perform a non-contact communication with external terminals are provided in the card base, the object of the present invention is to provide a composite IC card which makes it possible to reduce defectiveness due to disconnection, deformation, and the like of the coil used to make an electrical connection with the coil of the IC module.